The present invention relates to single level faucet valves and to a control valve cartridge assembly used in such faucets to control the flow and mixture of hot and cold water through the valve. More specifically, the present invention is an improvement in prior art valve cartridges such as that described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,543,799 issued to Hayman, Dec. 1, 1970.